1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus which includes a liquid ejecting head ejecting liquid from a nozzle opening, and a control method of the liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
As a liquid ejecting apparatus which ejects liquid to a medium for ejecting, an ink jet recording apparatus which performs printing on paper, a recording sheet, or the like, which is a medium for ejecting by ejecting ink as a liquid is known.
An ink jet recording head which ejects ink from a nozzle opening which is used in such an ink jet recording apparatus includes an inflow port to which ink flows in, and an outflow port from which ink flows out, and is capable of circulating ink in the inside by causing the ink which flows in from the inflow port to flow out from the outflow port. In addition, it is possible to perform pressurizing circulation by providing a pressure-feeding unit such as a pressurizing pump, or the like, in a flow path which is connected to the inflow port.
In addition, in a case in which ink is supplied to the ink jet recording head through a pressure regulating valve by providing the pressure regulating valve in a flow path which supplies liquid to the ink jet recording head, it is not possible to supply pressurized ink since the pressure regulating valve is open due to negative pressure in a flow path on the downstream side. Accordingly, an ink jet recording apparatus with a configuration in which a different bypass flow path from the flow path having the pressure regulating valve is provided, and pressurized ink is supplied to the ink jet recording head through the bypass flow path, when performing pressurizing cleaning, has been proposed (for example, refer to JP-A-2011-161844).
However, when cleaning in the ink jet recording head using the pressure regulating valve is performed by pressurizing liquid, there is a problem in that air bubbles are pushed into corners of the flow path, and are not discharged from the flow path.
In addition, degrees of freedom in supplying of ink such as supplying of pressurized ink to the ink jet recording head using the pressure regulating valve, or supplying of ink by performing pressure regulation using the pressure regulating valve, without pressurizing ink are necessary.
In addition, such a problem is similarly present in a liquid ejecting apparatus which ejects liquid other than ink, not only in the ink jet recording apparatus.